The End of Perfection
by InuLink X
Summary: First time, first story. On December 31st, 2XXX, one Dr. David Monroe creates a reploid with true AI. But why did he create a reploid? Why did he create even more? And what's with his secret interest in history? Crossover with Zelda, Inuyasha, & MegaMan X
1. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters belonging to the _Legend of Zelda_ series (copyright to Nintendo), the manga/anime _Inuyasha_ (copyright to Rumiko Takahashi and respected publishing companies), nor _MegaMan **X**_ (copyright to Capcom). Such a shame, but that's why I created other ones for my amusement. As not to give away surprises, all other characters belong to me, _InuLink **X**_. Yes, I created the name from the three main characters of the three aforementioned anime/video games.

I would also like to state that this is the only time I will claim this (unless there is something that says otherwise that I have not read) and that any **obvious** allusions to characters of the aforementioned anime/video game series above are that: allusions.

**Epilogue**

_Today is December 31st of 2XXX. Doctor Monroe, the lab is ready for you to make the final adjustments and is ready for mass production on your command._

A voice pre-recorded into a supercomputer plays its day to day tasks and functions. It is a special supercomputer, the only one of its kind: it has been implemented with an advanced prototype for AI. It is unable to think on its own, unable to show emotion. It does have a limited capacity to self-correct and learn, either through mistakes or by a teacher or by "reading."

A new type of computer-based technology is being integrated with a new type of hardware system. The system is based on the idea of taking many supercomputers and combining them into one device or one body, if you so wish to describe it like that. The system is highly advanced for its time; it contains a newly invented CPU, newly invented storage system, newly invented RAM… a new _everything_. All many years ahead of its time, as this new hardware system will be extremely hard to upgrade internally after it is completed. The CPU is built upon combining many extremely smaller PU's (processing units) into it, along with one extremely powerful central PU to control the others. Its codename is the "X-Chip," and alone it has the equivalent power of three supercomputers. Inside, there are over 30 X-Chips, some overseeing the control of mechanical systems while others are overseeing complete data management and some others to oversee all power systems, and the rest oversee the processing of information, or as it will be later known, the "thinking" process. The storage system uses diamond disks with lasers powerful enough to "write" _into_ the disk. It uses the laser to change the coloration of the diamond at different levels within the disk, so as to make full use of the whole disk. The disk drives are built to withstand abuse so heavy that the drive can read and write with no errors and no loss in access time while hitting the ground from the 20th story of a building.

It's most attractive and most dangerous feature is its new OS. The OS was designed from the ground up with AI programming integrated. Recently revised to allow "thinking" and allow it to learn without limits. It will correct, modify, and optimize itself.

"Install the hardware system, codenamed 'Big Blue,' revision 2." commanded Monroe. "Afterwards, install the AI, codenamed 'O.S X' Finally, boot it up and attach weapon systems, codenamed 'X-Buster, Series MK,' and the armor plating, codenamed 'DiamondHead.'"

_Approximate completion time: 3 hours and 15 minutes, doctor_.

"Also, allow me to oversee the construction of our reploid. I want _no_ mistakes this time."  
_Affirmative, Doctor Monroe_.

4 hours later…

"Computer, is the reploid ready?"  
_Yes, doctor. Reploid has been awaiting commands for 10 minutes._

"Excellent." Monroe walks over to the vault and observes his creation. He peered in through the 4 foot thick acrylic glass. It was hard to see clearly, but he could still make out some features quite well. He saw what looked like a person, but wearing a blue armor. The frame was quite small… about the size of an ordinary person. His eyes were still closed. And he thought he saw something else…

_Damn… I thought he would be awake!_ thought the good doctor.

"Computer! I thought you said he was awake, awaiting any and all commands?"

_I did, doctor. He awaits you, sir._

"Fine. Unlock the vault door." The door had three circular locks, each one it's own unique puzzle and each corresponded with another on the opposite side of the door. The door was ten feet thick by ten feet wide and thirty feet high. It was comprised of iron, steel, and titanium, in which some had their own pure layer and some layers had a mixture of two or all three. As far as Monroe was concerned, he was positive that no one and no thing could get through that vault door. The vault's walls, ceiling, and floor were fifty feet thick and composed of ten foot layers of alternating steel and reinforced concrete. As was said earlier, no one and no thing would be able to get into this room… or out. The vault door opened dramatically (Monroe loved the feeling it gave off), each lock unlocking only after the previous lock fully opened. There were fifteen pistons evenly spaced in the wall on either side of the door and acted like deadbolts in a normal door lock. They would be pushed seven feet into the wall while the remaining thirteen feet was in the door itself. These retracted slowly into the wall and the door made a booming sound as it split in two, retreating into the ceiling and the floor. Inside stood his creation, the armor shining a normal hue of blue, with highlights of black and silver. It stood six feet tall, and weighed a surprising 700 lbs for what it was.

As Monroe entered the vault, he slowly approached his creation. _I must be careful this time. I was almost killed by my last attempt… and what was it that I saw?_

He stood in front of it now, and pressed his finger onto the gem that was embedded on the creation's forehead. The gem glowed and no sound was heard as the creation lifted its head. Its eyes opened and just stood there.

"X, are you awake?" asked Monroe. Nothing happened.

"X, I am your creator. I need to know if you are operational." stated Dr. Monroe. No response was seen, yet noises were heard from X. Inside X was a miniature fusion reactor, capable of delivering terawatts of electricity. No one ever questioned why such a generator was needed… aloud, anyway. Then X's eyes opened and looked straight at Monroe.

"I am operational. Who are you?"

"X, I am your creator, Doctor David Monroe. Is your body able to move?"

X moved his hands, arms, legs, head, and his body to demonstrate in response to Monroe's question. And as X warmed up, X's movements became more fluid and swift.

"Good! Good. I am glad to see this. How about your components? Is everything functioning as it is supposed to?"

X ran through an extensive diagnostic check of all hardware and all software. "All is as it should be, doctor. But, why am I here?"

The good doctor sighed. "To help me, my friend. To help me."

"To help you do what, doctor?"

"To do **many** good things for humanity!" He replied, but spoke with a more grave tone when he continued, "However, in time, you will probably have to kill me."


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

It has been a year now since X's creation and within a month of his creation there have been more reploids created: Zero, Link, Inuyasha, Zelda, Kagome, Stratigo, and last a more "quiet" one called Sakura. Sakura was Monroe's favorite, but a minor detail first: He didn't create her. Where she came from, he had no idea, but he had found her wandering around with what seemed like human amnesia. He took her in and treated her like the others, but he was quite surprised when he couldn't fully analyze and diagram her cybernetic network or any part of her. While this frustrated him to no end, he finally gave up and decided that in time as technology advanced and improved, he'd be able to. Until then, she stayed near Monroe. She would follow him, talk with him, and, in a sense, stalk him. David didn't mind and encouraged her to learn more from him, as he did with the rest of his androids. Some would say she seemed a little off in comparison to her brothers and sisters. Each was installed using the same mold as X, but with slight modifications to certain ones. Zero and Inuyasha are more equipped to handle close quarters fighting. Link has a good balance, but still leans towards melee fighting. X, Zero, Link, Inuyasha, and Sakura all are equipped with some type of sword. X, Zero, and Sakura have a light sword (think of it as the light saber from _Star Wars_). Link and Inuyasha have been given a titanium-alloy sword coated with a diamond "glaze." These swords have been sharpened by a laser and slice the air without sound. Both swords were also designed to hold a charge. When fully charged, Inuyasha's sword (yeah, it's the Tetsusaiga) unleashes a devastating wave of energy (the Wind Scar). Link's sword wasn't designed to carry as much energy as Inuyasha's, but when Link's sword is fully charged, he'll use a spin attack and during this attack, the energy will form a wall, and the more circles he completes or the more energy he uses, the stronger the wall of energy will become. Finally, when he stops, the wall concentrates into four rings and will shoot out in an outward spiral. X and Zero can charge their swords up to make them bigger and/or longer or even to mimic the shape of a metal blade. They can also shoot a small wave of energy from their light swords. X's sword is blue, Zero's is dark red, Link's is tinted green, Inuyasha's is tinted red, and Sakura's is just plain white (though she will make it pink from time to time). Sakura can utilize two light swords, however, since she only trains in private with Monroe no one knows if they can do anything else but turn on and off. Stratigo wasn't made to fight, but rather help devise strategies and solve problems instantly. So far, his mind is the most technologically advanced of the seven. Kagome uses special arrows. They're special because, of course, they utilize the technology used to create the light swords. The laser comes on after she has drawn it in her bow. She has extremely sharp eyes and can see what the others can't. She isn't physically powerful, but she is fast, agile, and can shoot small energy blasts from her hands as a last-minute defense. Zelda is the technology expert and can create small but effective energy barriers. Without her and her extremely proficient hacking and computer knowledge, the group wouldn't have been able to steal the data from their recent missions.

More recently, a new reploid has emerged. He hides mostly in the shadows, and seems to have taken a liking to blood red and black colors. The group knows he exists, but no one knows him except for Monroe. When they ask Monroe about this mysterious reploid, he tells them to mind their own business or tells them that they need to see Lisa, the base's main supercomputer and get checked out for errors. If they saw him, it was only a glimpse, as he would seemingly vanish in front of them.

Only X has been able to see him once and by chance too. He saw him in the training room practicing with six blades (he was handling only two at a time). Two of them looked exactly like Link's sword, but one carried a blood red tint while the other carried a black tint. Another two looked like katanas and similar looking to Inuyasha's sword, but they were tinted the same as the previous two. The last two were lightswords like X's, but they again carried the blood red and black tints. X climbed the crates in order to approach the dark reploid, but X looked at the crates behind him for just a second. When X turned to look at him, he was gone.

_Yet again, he evaded me. How does he do this? It's worse than what Batman does to Gordon!_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"We interrupt your daily televised programming for a breaking news bulletin. There have been many recent break-ins at many esteemed and ancient temples, shrines, and spiritual landmarks. Burglary was not on the intruder's mind. Interpol has declared a manhunt for the perpetrator or perpetrators that are responsible for disrupting the peace and as a preventative caution against any kind of malice that may befall these ancient relics. A more detailed report later at 11. Now back to your regularly scheduled programming."

"Strange." Monroe said.

"What? It's nothing important. There is no damage and if anything, the places this guy breaks into seem to look even better than before his visit. It is strange, yes. Is it something that we should waste our time on? No." replied Zero.

A roof opened up over what looks like a grand laboratory and mansion combined into one. Two reploids flew over the top, descending into the building over the opening using jet packs on their backs and with the jets in their feet.

"Again, we interrupt your daily televised programming for another breaking news bulletin. The largest and most powerful supercomputer in the world, second only to Dr. David Monroe's, has been hacked. We have our reporter Tasha Nokowana on scene to give us more detail. Tasha?"

"Yes, Deena. I am here in front of the esteemed Soku Fuji Incorporated headquarters. The mainframe is owned and maintained by Soku Fuji Inc, a company whose interests are to manage, collect, and preserve human history, discovered just a few minutes ago that someone had hacked into the mainframe and stole thousands of years of history. Fortunately, Soku Fuji reported that the electronic documents were only copied. To quote Mr. Fuji himself:

_It is a disgrace to the world that someone would dare try to tamper with our research. It is history. It is in the past and while history does "repeat" itself, it is not the same as the actual event and therefore, cannot teach us without the same sacrifice that was given once already by those before us._

Dr. Monroe, the man who was commissioned to build the supercomputer, was unavailable for live comment but did say earlier that he has sent a specialist to make sure nothing was tampered with and to beef up the security not only within the mainframe, but also within the building itself."

The TV is turned off abruptly and Monroe stands up to leave the room.

_I have enough on my mind and I don't need questions regarding…_

"Doctor, what are they talking about?" asked Sakura.

"Apparently, some group of malicious hackers found a way to penetrate my security measures. It's quite troublesome as now I need to figure out how they were able to get in and seal it off."

"Sounds like you should send me."

"No, Zelda. I already have sent someone to take care of this matter. He is one of my students at the university."

Zelda pouted and crossed her arms. _Why doesn't he send me? I don't get to fight and rarely does a programming challenge ever present itself!_

"So then, doctor… Who _did_ you send?"

Monroe gave her a dark stare before answering.

"No one you need to know about. I already said he is a university student under my teaching. That's all you get to know."

At the lab, Monroe had just started working when two reploids with jet packs came in. One of them was carrying a small rectangular box. Both reploids bowed respectfully and handed over the box to Monroe.

"As you requested, doctor. Why you need such trivial information beats us. However, it has created problems for us."

"You weren't seen, were you?"

"No, on the contrary. They seem to have bought another story. However, the mainframe may hav…"

"WHAAAAT? I JUST SENT IN MY BEST STUDENT TO COVER THIS UP!"

The two reploids gave each other a look and bowed again.

"We're sorry doctor. We did exactly as you said. We believe someone may have changed your original design, and that's why we might have messed."

Monroe gave them both disgusted looks before attaching the box to a terminal.

"Well, it shouldn't be too hard for you two to take care of this mess you created."

Before they could reply, Monroe dismissed them both with a wave of his hand. They bowed one more time before walking out the door they came in.

"What a nuisance this has become. No matter. This stolen information will allow me to erase what happened a few hours ago."

With a few chuckles he set to work decoding what was on the device.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A figure walks across the cold, hard tile of what appears to be a server room. He approaches a door and looks to the side of it to see a card reader. He slides the card only to be asked by a drone computer voice to enter a pass key. He complies and enters a key, now only to be met with the drone asking him to say a phrase. Looking frustrated, he again complies. Now the voice is asking him to please connect to the nearby terminal if he is a reploid or if he is a human to please press his hand on the nearby scanner. He thrusts his hand down on the scanner, raising a fist with his other.

_I was just supposed to fix something… Not get a physical!_

Lastly, it demanded a retinal scan. Forcing himself to do the last protocol, the door opened, allowing him to walk in and sit down at the main terminal. He was greeted by a less irritating feminine voice, but it was still going to bug him.

_Good day. How may I be of service?_

"Just shut up and let me work."

_Affirmative._

After a sigh of relief, he set to looking into the mainframe logs, which kept track of any and all activities the computer sets out to do.

_Strange that the logs are not were they normally are… probably due to the hacker. So let's see where he hid them…_

A phone started ringing in a cluttered office. A very annoyed man pulled away from his computer to pick up the phone.

"Whoever this is, it better be… What?"

"I can't make it! I'm sorry, but I won't be able to fix the mainframe today."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I JUST RECEIVED NOTIFICATION THAT YOU WERE THERE!"

"I have no idea how that is possible, but the soonest I'll be able to get over there won't be until late tonight… **if** I'm lucky, that is. You'd best call up Soku Fuji, Dr. Monroe, and tell them that they have an…"

The phone clicked down on the base and picked it back up just as fast.

"You two! Get down to Soku Fuji headquarters NOW! You'll both get a chance to fight InuLink X. But…"

The line had hung up on the other end and Monroe gave a small chuckle.

_He won't get away with betrayal, that bastard…_

**A/N:** Sorry for such a short chapter. I fell behind in my writings and am currently on chapter four at the moment. Originally, I posted this story on MySpace, and only one person commented out of them all, so my motivation to write this was little-to-none. I hope that posting this here will fix my lack of readers. - Don't let me down! I'd say that I'm about one-third of the way done with it, so read and review if you want the next one! Or else, help me improve where I have "sucked." Ha ha. Until next time…

Yours Truly,

_InuLink **X**_


End file.
